


阿塔潘的十篇日记

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	阿塔潘的十篇日记

阿塔潘的十篇日记  
第一篇  
我有一个很好的朋友，好到我们可以分享任何事情，好到我们可以为对方解决生理需要。  
那年我们高一，和几个男生躲在录像厅看租来的DVD碟片。屏幕里是一个赤裸着身体的欧美女人和一个光着下身的男人，正在落地窗前做着为爱鼓掌的事情。  
整个阴暗的小房间里，加上我有5个男生，青涩的我们都装作经验丰富的样子。然而自然的生理反应却藏不住的显露出来，我知道他们是因为碟片的内容，而我，是因为我身边的好朋友。  
他的五官不算好看，但搭配在一起就是让我喜欢的痴迷。  
明明他们都发出了气喘的声音，而他的低喘每一声都落入我的耳朵里。我悄悄把目光从屏幕上移开，打量着他的侧脸。  
微微泛红的脸颊，眼睛里毫不隐藏的情欲，额角微微冒出的细汗，紧抿的嘴唇，不停吞咽而颤动的喉结。  
这一切，都让我血脉喷张。  
音响里传来女人夸张的呻吟，我的好朋友一下扣紧了我们牵在衣服下面的手。  
仅仅这一下，让我下半身的小东西瞬间站立起来。  
我慌了，我害怕我的好朋友发现我的秘密。  
我逃跑了。从那间差点泄露秘密的房间。  
本想在厕所的隔间冷静下来，可关门的时候却看到我好朋友那张好看的脸。  
他挤进了我所在的隔间，一把握住我高高立起的地方。  
我忍不住呻吟出声。  
“我们又不是第一次做了，别怕。”  
“可这是外面！”  
“嘘！有人进来了...”  
他用手捂住我的嘴，另一只手却拉开了我裤子的拉链，用手指不停的在那处搔刮挑逗我。  
我不服气的也伸手握住他的，摸到了才知道，原来他已经这么硬了。  
有了这个认知，我的小腹一股难耐的酥麻感直冲着被握住的地方涌去。  
他眯着眼微微一笑，凑在我得耳边，用气声低声说，“原来我只是碰一碰，你就这么有感觉啊...要是哪天我做到最后一步，你是不是会爽死？”  
明明是一句带着些侮辱的话，我的羞耻心却被生理的需求感所掩埋，忍不住扭了扭腰，向他的那处不停摩擦。  
换来的，是他用舌尖席卷我的整个耳际。  
我的双腿发软，只能用力抱住他，好让自己不那么狼狈的跪下去。  
随着我隐忍的喘气声，他手上套弄的动作也逐步加快，也就几十下，我将自己积攒数日的精华全都泄在了他的手上。  
“还是那么快...”  
“你以为你有多久！”  
“我有多久，你不是最清楚吗？”  
说完，他就抓着我的头发，把我往他耸立的部位按下去。  
我将他的运动裤褪下，释放出他忍耐已久的性器。  
刚掏出来，又长又硬的部位就戳到了我的脸上。我熟练的舔舔了头部，再用舌头围着它卷了一圈，不用看他的表情，我也知道他很喜欢我这样。  
经验所得。  
感觉到嘴里有些腥了，我知道光是舔舐，不能满足他了。  
深吸一口气，将他整根都含进嘴里。我跪在地上，保持着脖颈一前一后的动作，他的十指不停在我的发间穿入，抓揉。  
我抬头看着他闭眼享受的样子，吞吐的更加卖力，只有这样，我对他才是有用的。  
看着他不停颤动的喉结，我也不自觉的咽了一下。  
就是这一动作，让他的整根又肿胀了一些。他也不管我痛不痛，能不能接受得了，直接抱着我的头，配合他抽插的动作。  
随着他的动作，一大股白浊的液体喷溅在我得口腔里，他插得太深，有些已经减到我的喉咙，我忍不住的咳嗽。  
他粗喘着，一手拉起跪着的我，拍拍我的后背。  
“还好吧？”  
我哄着脸，点点头。  
“真是可爱啊。”  
我眼里全是他这时候的温柔样子，只有这个时候，他对我是最温柔的，我贪恋着。  
这一贪恋，就持续这种关系到了现在。  
我们表面上是从小到大的朋友，一起寒窗苦读的同学，从初中到大学都在同一所学校，而暗地里，我们做着和情侣一样亲密的事情。  
只是，我们谁也不提，好像这几年来，这一切都是我自己做梦的幻象。  
今天是他的生日，我老早就出门到了约定的地方，他却打电话告诉我，他要和别人一起庆祝。  
我躲在广告牌后，看着他和那三个学姐一起走了。  
当然，也听到了他说的那句让我恶心了一整夜的话。  
算了，我们的关系，本来就令人作呕。  
回来睡一觉就好，明天醒来，我还是爱他。  
啊，最后一句。  
钟鹏，生日快乐。


End file.
